<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawings and Sketches by The_Darker_Side_ofThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259147">Drawings and Sketches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darker_Side_ofThings/pseuds/The_Darker_Side_ofThings'>The_Darker_Side_ofThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fanart, Gen, Original Character(s), The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darker_Side_ofThings/pseuds/The_Darker_Side_ofThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like drawing.<br/>Some characters will be listed but not yet shown. Still not sure if I should separate said characters by dedicated chapters, or the stories they were shown in.<br/>Open to tips and suggestions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Face Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I wonder what the HECK was I was thinking when I look through my sketchbooks.<br/>I misplaced the folder on Jackie, Sophie, and Luna, so they'll come later.<br/>Currently working on Maxie's face with Prismacolor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One sparks joy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>One does not spark joy.</p><p> <strong>*UNHOLY DEMON SCREECH*</strong></p><p>Seriously, it took all my self-control to avoid burning this.</p><p>
And the longer I stare at it, the worse it gets. </p><p>
  <em>I cannot draw Archie. And Maxie isn't coming out any better.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monster of Kalos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I could line my room with the sketches I have discarded. I'll add more when I find them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even now, I'm having trouble designing his body. I can visualize it in my head, but it just doesn't come out right when I draw him. This is just a taste in my notebook crammed with failed designs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I used a stag's skeletal system, the exception being the scapula, clavicles, and sternum, which was adjusted to make him able to move his front limbs like a human's. The hands/paws were based on a human's, but I made my own changes,</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was scrapped due to how thick his body was as it gave him a barrel-shape rather than defined. Not to mention his rear legs would not be able to give him the ability to walk long distances like a biped, as it's designed to share the weight with the front limbs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arms are too long; I wanted to give him the ability to fly, originally. The rule of thumb is that wingspan needs to be at least twice the length of the body for the creature to fly. And that would cause a change in the storyline.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>I'm so glad I scrapped this design.</p><p>But I can't find it.</p><p>Which means this nightmare hellspawn is <strong><em>loose in my room somewhere.</em></strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> I was trying to figure it out while drawing the monster, and it hit me. His arms are too long. Like, abnormally long to make anatomical sense for his body.</p><p>

</p><p> I was looking at the 360 of the character model, and I saw that his arms would not work for his body, as I was starting to lean on bears for body reference, as they can walk on all fours and hind legs. While looking at the bear body, I saw that their legs are long, but not as long as I was drawing Lysandre's "wing."</p><p><br/>
(I actually body the pose from a gryphon drawing from a book).</p><p>But, I would love to have a solid platform on what he looks like...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nine's a Crowd Side Characters, Hunter's Page</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunter was <em>supposed</em> to die. But when the time came in chapter 7, I just couldn't do it. I had every power to have Ghetsis snap his arms (somehow) and drown him in the river before hanging his body in a tree and writing a warning with blood. But the time came, and I just found myself unable to end Hunter even though I knew I was making him a sacrifice the moment I designed him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The card on the right is a Zapdos. My brother has all these cool Pokémon cards from when he lived in Japan. He even has a Misty's Tears card in mint condition, and I am now motivated to collect the cards.</p>
<p> (I actually keep checking out this wicked cool book on anatomy, and it helped my drawings SO much. It describes in intricate detail everything about the human body, from the person as a whole right down to the tendons and nerves).</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not sure no how I feel about this one.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I have <strong>no </strong>memory of drawing this. All I can recall is blasting Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper at three AM because I couldn't sleep, and a day later I was so confused when the drawing fell out of my book. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> I actually have no reason for this drawing, but I sure like having Hunter as a model. Plus, I didn't feel tired and felt like listening to meme music and have Hunter reflect on my current mood. </p>
<p><br/>These are one of the things he would never let anyone know he bought to wear for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nine's a Crowd Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2, Cat Fight scrapped drawing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Is it bad I want to cook raw meat when I see this?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>I could not get the stupid layers to do what I want, everything was going terribly wrong, and I just completely gave up on finishing this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Soriée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the doodles I did which were also early in the morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>*screams in inaccurate body proportions*</p><p>But, to be fair, I drew these two back-to-backs, and the top one was around one AM to four, including brainstorming and sketching it out. The bottom one was four to I think six before I immediately went to bed. This was also before I checked the anatomy book from the library.</p><p>
  
</p><p>If I remember when I finished this, I would tell you. I think I originally drew Serena using the coat as a blanket before falling asleep, which gave me the dream. I finished it after I drew the other two, changing a few things like adding Lysandre and his Pyroar in the distance and making the coat Lysandre's jacket.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Character Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
I just created a few doodles and ideas now that I have time to do so.
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I planned on having Six's a Crowd into a comic, then I was thinking how cool it would be to have an animated short. But my professor said that an animated short usually ranges around up to two characters, possibly three. Any more and it would get too crowded and hard to follow, especially since shorts range 7-11 minutes, and there's already six main characters on the spot.</p>
<p>I could probably make it into a show where each chapter is an episode, kind of like YT's Lord Bung's Confinement, where each episode is for each SCP Connor interacts with. As much interest that may be, I would have to make the script, not to mention if it would be a solo cast, duo cast, or ensemble cast and if I want to rig everyone or hand-draw everything.</p>
<p>To make Six's a Crowd possible in animated form, it would be created in a full-length animated film. I have a script creator, so I <em>can </em>make a script for a full-length movie, but I would have to voice everyone. 90% of the characters are adult men, and unless I want to obliterate my voice box, I would have to really work hard in Adobe Audition and alter my voice for each character.</p>
<p>I drew out every person who speaks, regardless of how minor they are, and <strong>Frick</strong> I might just lose my voice for this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Not to mention I would have to storyboard the movie, make an animatic, then animate it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm just glad I have time to draw again, really.</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>Whenever I get stressed I draw the human body to help calm down. Weirdly specific, I know, but just something about human anatomy makes me so passionate to draw it out and study. This was going to be a character, but I kinda just like it as is.</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>I was really not happy about this one, but then I remember my nightmare hellspawn Archie face was created into existence, and that helps me know that I can't really go worse from there.<br/>
<br/>
I tried to draw Guzma with a ponytail, and that was just... that was just cursed through and through. I think I burned it, actually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>